MFL Kickoff Game
The MFL Kickoff Game marks the official start of the Madden Football League (MFL) regular season. A single game is held, usually on a Thursday in prime time to highlight the start of the season. The game is hosted by the defending Super Bowl champions against a high-profile team from the previous season or a division rival. It is one of the most highly anticipated games of the season outside of the playoffs. List of MFL Kickoff Games Season Away Team Score Home Team 01 Atlanta Falcons 37-35 New England Patriots 02 Oakland Raiders 28-34 (OT) Cincinnati Bengals 03 Atlanta Falcons 45-17 Seattle Seahawks 04 Green Bay Packers 26-24 Detroit Lions 05 Dallas Cowboys 15-23 Los Angeles Rams 06 New Orleans Saints 30-24 Green Bay Packers 07 Chicago Bears 27-28 Kansas City Chiefs Standings Aftermath The winners of the Kickoff Game have had some minor success, but as of the 06 Season, the winner of the Kickoff Game has not won a playoff game in that same season. 3 of the first 6 winners didn't qualify for the playoffs, while the 3 that did lost their first game. Season Winning Team Record Playoff Finish 01 Atlanta Falcons 8-8 Did not qualify 02 Cincinnati Bengals 7-9 Did not qualify 03 Atlanta Falcons 14-2 Lost Divisional Playoffs 04 Green Bay Packers 10-6 Lost Wild Card Playoffs 05 Los Angeles Rams 8-8 Did not qualify 06 New Orleans Saints 11-5 Lost Wild Card Playoffs 07 Kansas City Chiefs TBD TBD The losers of the Kickoff Game have also had minor success, somewhat more than the winners. While 3 of the 6 have failed to make the playoffs as of the 06 Season, 2 have reached the conference title games, including 1 of those 2 appearing in the Super Bowl that same season. Season Losing Team Record Playoff Finish 01 [[01 New England Patriots season|'New England Patriots']] 8-8 Did not qualify 02 [[02 Oakland Raiders season|'Oakland Raiders']] 11-5 Lost Super Bowl II 03 [[03 Seattle Seahawks season|'Seattle Seahawks']] 10-6 Lost NFC Championship 04 [[04 Detroit Lions season|'Detroit Lions']] 8-8 Did not qualify 05 [[05 Dallas Cowboys season|'Dallas Cowboys']] 8-8 Lost Wild Card Playoffs 06 [[06 Green Bay Packers season|'Green Bay Packers']] 7-9 Did not qualify 07 [[07 Chicago Bears season|'Chicago Bears']] TBD TBD Records Most Wins: 2, Atlanta Falcons Most Losses: 1, New England Patriots, Oakland Raiders, Seattle Seahawks, Detroit Lions, Dallas Cowboys, Green Bay Packers, Chicago Bears Most Appearances: 2, Atlanta Falcons, Green Bay Packers Most Games Hosted: 1, New England Patriots, Cincinnati Bengals, Seattle Seahawks, Detroit Lions, Los Angeles Rams, Green Bay Packers, Kansas City Chiefs Most Points Scored: 45, Atlanta Falcons Largest Margin of Victory: 28 points, (03 season) - Atlanta Falcons (45) vs Seattle Seahawks (17) Fewest Points Scored, Winning Team: 23, Los Angeles Rams Fewest Points Scored: 15, Dallas Cowboys Most Points Scored, Losing Team: 35, New England Patriots Most Combined Points Scored: 72, (01 season) - Atlanta Falcons (37) vs New England Patriots (35) Fewest Combined Points Scored: 38, (05 season) - Los Angeles Rams (23) vs Dallas Cowboys (15)